dark_souls_remasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Fog Door
Fog Doors, also known as Fog Walls, are found throughout the world of Dark Souls. General information Fog Doors act as a barrier between certain areas and are often found before boss encounters. They are activated after choosing to "traverse the white light". Before boss encounters it is impossible to use them in the opposite direction. One exception is the first encounter with Seath, in The Duke's Archives. A player can use the Homeward Bone or the Homeward miracle to escape if they have realized they are unprepared for the boss encounters. Fog Doors will disappear once the boss is vanquished. Boss Fog Doors and area Fog Doors appear to have some slight differences between each other. Area Fog Doors appear as a darker shade of smokey white compared to Boss Fog Doors which look more like solid walls of light. Invasions When being invaded, Fog Doors appear in the general vicinity to limit the staging area. Players cannot dispel invader-activated fog doors by walking through them or otherwise interacting with them and are deactivated when it is a failed invasion or the death of the player or the invader occurs. Locations Other fog doors *Northern Undead Asylum **After passing the corpses that contain the player's weapon and shield, it is before the area where Oscar, Knight of Astora is encountered. **Before the balcony, above the Asylum Demon encounter. Lordran fog doors *Undead Burg **Before the Hellkite Dragon is first spotted. **Before the encounter with the Taurus Demon, as well as before the exit on the opposite end of the arena. **In the lower section, before the encounter with the Capra Demon. *Undead Parish **Dividing the set of rooms filled with Hollows and a bridge above the gate guarded by Hollow Soldiers and a Fang Boar. **To the roof of the church, before the encounter with the Belfry Gargoyles. *The Catacombs **At the end of the second bridge that Patches flips over. **Before the encounter with Pinwheel at the bottom with the Bonewheel Skeletons. *Depths **Before the Channeler and Undead Rats. **Before the encounter with the Gaping Dragon, at the bottom of the stairs and near the Heavy Crossbow. *Darkroot Garden **To the right of the locked door that requires the Crest of Artorias, separating the large area with many Stone Knights that eventually leads to the Moonlight Butterfly. **Before the fight with the Moonlight Butterfly. **The fog door appears in place of the large doors that lead to the area where Great Grey Wolf Sif is fought, but only after initiating the fight and if re-entering the arena before Sif is defeated. *Blighttown **Above the swamp, dividing the upper and lower wooden platform sections that eventually connect to the Depths. It is near a corpse that holds the Whip. *Quelaag's Domain **Just before the fight with Chaos Witch Quelaag. *Sen's Fortress **To the right after entering the exterior of the fortress, with the spherical boulders rolling down. **On the rooftops of the fortress, directly opposite the Giant that drops spherical boulders. **Before the encounter with the Iron Golem. *Anor Londo **In the Darkmoon Tomb, before the optional encounter with Dark Sun Gwyndolin. **On the balcony that leads to the second bonfire after bypassing the two Silver Knight Archers. **Before the encounter with Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough. *Painted World of Ariamis **Before the optional encounter with Crossbreed Priscilla. *Tomb of the Giants **Before the Gravelord Nito boss fight. **Near the second bonfire, on a path leading to the Effigy Shield. *New Londo Ruins **Directly opposite the corpse that carries the Parrying Dagger. It separates the initial indoor area and the "outdoor" catwalks. **Appears after draining the ruins. It separates the large church-like building that houses a Mass of Souls and the large area that connects to the Valley of Drakes. **Before the ruined tower that leads down to the Four Kings boss fight. *Demon Ruins **Before the encounter with Ceaseless Discharge. **Before the encounter with Demon Firesage. **Before the encounter with Centipede Demon. *Lost Izalith **Before the encounter with the Bed of Chaos. *The Duke's Archives **Before the first encounter with Seath the Scaleless. **Before entering the Duke's Garden area, after pulling the lever to lower the stairs. *Crystal Cave **Before the encounter with Seath the Scaleless but only after initiating the fight and if re-entering the arena before Seath is defeated. *Kiln of the First Flame **Before the encounter with Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. Oolacile fog doors *Sanctuary Garden **Just ahead of the bonfire, before the encounter with the Sanctuary Guardian. *Royal Wood **The entrance to the coliseum area, before the encounter with Knight Artorias. **There will be a Fog Door when arriving at the top of the waterfall face Black Dragon Kalameet but only after initiating the fight and if re-entering the arena before Kalameet is defeated. *Chasm of the Abyss **Before the encounter with Manus, Father of the Abyss. Trivia *Traversing a fog door from the side not intended to be traversed from will give the player a message that says "Enter through the white light." *If there is any enemy near the player while going through the fog door, an animation sequence will take place. This animation resembles a backstab; however, the enemy will also pull the player out of the light before full crossing takes place.